Résumés des Scénarios VdTII
1°) Prologue 08/07/1993 Yannick Zumann, Projo des NWOE, cesse d’être humain suite au virus Doppletech et devient Tekwall. 07/09/1993 Attaque et destruction du Castel III par l’armée américaine. Abandon du Castel. 30/10/1993 Dissolution des Teknokids Baby. Cessation du groupe NWOE, faute de membres. 19/03/1994 Retour de Dagger sur Terre. 2°) Fondation 23/03/1994 Olivier Peltier décide de fonder un nouveau groupe. 24/03/1994 Rencontre fortuite entre Olivier et Sealey Seaton en Australie. 25/03/1994 De retour en France, Sealey et Olivier sont attaqués et infectés par Tekwall. Grâce à l’aide de Peltier Laurent, frère d’Olivier, et de Kyo Sanduran, étudiant de la Fondation Swannson, MID est reconnecté. Ceci permet à Olivier de se faire initialisé et donc de se débarrasser du virus. Frédéric Mehl et Gregory Albert, deux témoins des événements infectés par Tekwall, bénéficient de ce traitement. 26/03/1994 L’état de Sealey reste préoccupant. Les VdTII sont fondés ! Ce groupe comprend Riddler (Olivier), Tefel (Laurent), Nexus (Gregory), Streamer (Frédéric) et Optimus (Kyo). Ils s’établissent dans le Castel IV, et sont aidés par MID. Ils bénéficient aussi de la présence non expliquée du Goliath III dans les sous-sols du Castel. Tous ensembles, ils parviennent à repousser Tekwall. 29/03/1994 Tous entrent dans le programme éducatif de MID. 3°) Hostilité 18/04/1994 Enlèvement à Metz de Michaël Juteau par les Webers. Le programme Epervier détecte la force mentale de Jack Raven à Metz. Les VdTII affrontent et chassent les Webers tout en sauvant leurs victimes. Quatre jeunes hommes sont ainsi sauvés : Michaël, Jack, Jacques Huser et Mike Burowsky. 19/04/1994 Michaël, Sealey et Mike sont initialisés et intègrent les VdTII sous les pseudonymes de Polaris, Interface et Twister. 4°) Perdus Freezer 10 5 25 50 Optimus 0 0 0 50 Riddler 15 5 25 25 Streamer 21 10 63 0 Tefel 5 5 25 0 Timemaster 0 0 30 25 20/04/1994 Le vol d’essai du Goliath tourne au drame suite à une manipulation de Kyo. Le Goliath et ses occupants sont projetés dans le continuum espace-temps. Polaris est projeté dans le Node Central en 9046. 21/04/1994 Devant l’urgence de la situation, MID initialise Raven et Huser, qui prennent les pseudonymes d’Akira et de Phénix. Ils intègrent les VdTII. Le jour même Optimus réapparaît. Il est revenu de l’an –5824 grâce au Maître des Sources de cette époque, Sho, et à la technologie perdue de l’Atlantide. De même Streamer réintègre le temps normal fortement traumatisé par sa période dans le futur (8391) parmi les Iufanswans et les Métas de la Goliath Lunaire. Malgré sa folie et son obésité, il participe aux efforts de ses camarades pour sauver leurs amis. 22/04/1994 Retour de Polaris, renommé Timemaster, après 7 ans passés à maîtriser son pouvoirs dans les Limbes de Belasco. Arrivée d’un envoyé de la Fondation Swannson : David Sigmuss i.e. Freezer des FSA. 23/04/1994 Les pouvoirs combinés d’Akira et de Streamer permettent de retrouver et de récupérer le Goliath, caché sous la surface du lac de Mittersheim. Ils retrouvent Interface à son bord. Apparue en 1404, elle avait échappé au bûcher et avait décidé de rejoindre notre époque en hibernation dans le Goliath, tout en prenant soin de le cacher. 24/04/1994 Les VdTII, grâce à Freezer, se révèlent à Carole Denver, PDG de la Fondation Swannson. MID crée alors un senseur temporel pour retrouver les autres VdTII. 06/05/1994 Construction du Senseur Temporel. Streamer, Akira, Interface, Phénix et Timemaster utilisent le Goliath pour sauver Nexus de l’an 225, Tefel de l’an 1046 et Twister de l’an –4. 07/05/1994 Timemaster téléporte Tefel, Streamer, Optimus et Freezer dans la dimension où Riddler fut projeté (An 6996, futur alternatif ressemblant à une civilisation égyptienne), quelques instants après son arrivée. A leur arrivée, ils y affrontent des robots mais parviennent à rejoindre le présent. 08/05/1994 Les VdTII sont réunis au complet. 5°) L’Horreur du Fond des Mers 13/05/1994 Carole Denver, en guise de bonne foi, offre un voyage aux VdTII. 14/05/1994 Phénix et Twister donnent de leur nouvelles à leurs familles en leur rendant visite. Interface, Nexus et Akira restent de garde au Castel. Timemaster, Riddler, Tefel, Streamer, Optimus et Freezer acceptent le voyage proposé par la Fondation. Ils se rendent à l’île de Saint Isabelle, dans les Antilles Françaises. 15/05/1994 Kyo est couvert de coups de soleil. Michaël rencontre et tombe amoureux de Christine Blondelle. 18/05/1994 Les VdTII rencontrent une équipe du CNRS : l’équipage du Circée. 21/05/1994 L’équipage du Circée tombe sur un banc de murènes astrales. La nuit de l’été deviendra une nuit de massacre au village des autochtones. 22/05/1994 Riddler, Optimus, Tefel et Streamer découvrent l’absurdité du massacre de la nuit de l’été. Alors que ni Optimus ni Tefel ne peuvent supporter cette vision, cette dernière empire l’état mental de Streamer qui devient de plus en plus maléfique. 23/05/1994 Tous va de mal en pis. Streamer et Timemaster voient leurs côtés maléfiques prendre le dessus. Michaël envoie Christine à la mort dans les limbes, tandis que Frédéric assassine François Vasseux. Le soir les deux VdT s’affrontent et Streamer rase la moitié de l’île. alors que tout semblait perdu pour Timemaster, il crée un portail vers les limbes. Des démons envahissent alors le camps de vacance. Timemaster enlève alors dans les limbes Riddler, Optimus et Freezer, mais ne peut s’occuper de Streamer et de Tefel, sauvés par l’énigmatique Gabriel Mor, l’androïde venu du futur. 6°) Complexe d’Œdipe Akira 76 30 12 0 Interface 10 20 0 0 Nexus 30 5 0 0 Streamer 39 26 11 0 Tefel 10 30 0 0 24/05/1994 Gabriel soigne Tefel et Streamer sur la lune, puis les amène au Castel. MID ne semble pas détecter Gabriel. Là, il purge d’une façon douloureuse le coté maléfique de Streamer. Grâce à MID, Streamer prend conscience de l’existence des Murènes Astrales. Interface se rend en Australie avec le Goliath. 25/05/1994 Gabriel emmène Akira et Streamer sur l’île de St isabelle. Grâce au potentiel énorme d’Akira, Gabriel peut changer le cours du temps. Il remonte le temps et sauve les habitants du village de vacance et restaure l’île dans le présent. Il reste alors le problème des Murènes. Les VdTII et Gabriel appliquent un plan peu orthodoxe. Comme les Murènes semblent se nourrir de la souffrance humaine, Gabriel torture Streamer (avec son accord puisqu’il peut se régénérer grâce à ses pouvoirs) et Akira en diffuse les souffrances résultantes. Les murènes se regroupent alors près des VdT, et Gabriel les détruit en faisant exploser la Station Essence de l’île. Les secours arrivent peu de temps après. Seuls seront portés disparus Christine Blondelle, François Vasseux, Frédéric Mehl, Olivier Peltier, Michaël Juteau, Laurent Peltier, David Sigmuss, Kyo Sanduran et un certain Louis Libert, photographe. 26/05/1994 Gabriel ramène les VdT au Castel. Avant de repartir vers le futur il les charge de retrouver l’âme de deux VdT morts à Vancouver face à l’archange Gabriel : Uniman et Xetrauq. 28/05/1994 Tefel reste de garde alors que Streamer, Akira et Nexus partent à Seattle. 29/05/1994 Arrivée à Seattle des VdTII. 30/05/1994 Les VdT assistent à une confrontation entre les groupes Newforce et Battlecorp. Le soir, ils sont chassés de l’université par un membre des Battlecorp : Bazooka. Toutefois Nexus a le temps de relever une fréquence morte. Grâce à MID, ils localisent la même fréquence, active cette fois, à Chicago. 31/05/1994 Arrivée à Chicago. Les VdTII investissent un centre de recherche secret de la Corporation Svenson, le centre Gamma. Là, ils sont confrontés aux Teknokids Gamma et à Kaneda Kurishawa. Akira vient à bout de ce groupe, et, tandis que Kurishawa quitte le centre, les VdTII s’emparent d’un morceau de la lame de l’archange Gabriel. Svenson lui-même les contacte alors et leur fixe un rendez-vous. 01/06/1994 Retour des VdTII au castel le soir. 02/06/1994 Sealey rentre d’Australie avec le Goliath, permettant aux VdTII de récupérer leur moyen de transport. Tefel, Interface, Streamer, Akira et Nexus se rendent au siège de la Corporation Svenson en Norvège. En échange d’un moyen de transport dimensionnel, les VdTII acceptent de laisser l’un des leurs en otage chez Svenson. Ce dernier leur fourni une ceinture Transdim à utilisation unique, et Tefel devient l’otage des VdTII. Il sera révélé plus tard que la corporation Svenson avait implanté à ce dernier des mouchards afin d’espionner les faits et gestes des VdT (voir aventure n° 24 TRAHISON). Les VdTII se retrouvent dans la dimension de l’arcane de l’archange Raphaël. Néanmoins ils parviennent suffisamment à le distraire pour permettre à Xetrauq de manipuler l’énergie même de la dimension contre lui. Les âmes d’Uniman et de Xetrauq sont enfin libres. 03/06/1994 Grâce au fragment de la lame de l’archange Gabriel, les VdTII fixent l’âme de Xetrauq et retournent au Castel. Uniman reste derrière avec un intense désir de vengeance dirigé contre Raphaël. A peine arrivés , les ceintures s’autodétruisent. Les VdTII retournent chercher un Tefel assez flapi. 04/06/1994 Grâce à MID et à la technologie du Télétech, un nouveau corps est en voie de clonage pour Xetrauq. 7°) Démons Interface 5 2 2 1 One-eye 23 11 6 5 Riddler 22 12 3 26 Streamer 38 53 14 56 Tefel 33 21 0 0 Twister 16 3 1 2 05/06/1994 Tefel est malade. Akira part à Mexico et Nexus rend visite à sa famille. Arrivée et interception de Chuck Jones i.e. One-eye au Castel. Il s’agit d’un autre envoyé de la Fondation, là pour avoir des nouvelles de Freezer. Sealey a fait un accident de voiture, à bord de sa corvette, de retour de Metz où elle avait été acheté un Fenwick. 06/06/1994 Twister retourne au Castel. Une projection holographique d’Uniman répare MID. On note que Sealey ne sait pas faire la cuisine. 07/06/1994 Twister s’inscrit au programme éducatif de MID. MID contacte SIGY, l’ordinateur des New Darkbeast. 08/06/1994 Rencontre entre les VdT et le chef des New Darkbeast : Pazuzu. On remarque que Sealey a le béguin pour Xavier. Malheureusement , le soir Timemaster envoie ses démons enlever le reste des VdT. Streamer, Interface, Twister et One-eye vont rejoindre le contingent des prisonniers des Limbes. 09/06/1994 Tefel prend conscience de la disparition de ses amis. Il se rend à Seattle contacter Mystic, i.e. Marielle Beri des infini II, sa cousine. Dans les Limbes, Riddler se réveille au milieu d’une arène. Les autres VdTII ont étés soumis à quelques tortures de la part de Timemaster. Twister a vu ses exobras se rompre, One-eye a été intégré à une conscience collective de démons, Streamer a été rendu aveugle, Optimus condamné a ne pas garder une forme stable, Freezer branché mentalement sur les douleurs des autres, et Dieu seul sait ce qui est arrivé à Interface. Le soir, Tefel et Mystic rentrent au castel par le téléporteur réactivé. 10/06/1994 Timemaster monte Streamer contre Riddler. Dans l’arène, Frédéric tue presque Olivier et fait exploser le roc autour d’eux. Au dernier moment, il donne toute sa puissance pour faire disparaître le plafond, menaçant de s’effondrer sur eux tous. Ceci leur permet toutefois de s’échapper. Sur Terre, Mystic et Tefel vont chercher Phénix pour qu’il prenne la forme de Timemaster pour se rendre dans les Limbes. Ils y retrouvent les autres. Après que Mystic ait soigné mentalement Streamer et ait stabilisé la forme d’Optimus, Belasco apparaît, tenant Interface inconsciente dans les bras. Il accepte de servir de diversion afin de permettre aux VdTII de s’approcher de Timemaster. Tous se rendent au château, sauf Mystic et Twister qui restent en arrière pour veiller sur les blessés (Interface, Optimus et Freezer). 11/06/1994 One-eye, Riddler, Streamer, Tefel et Phénix investissent le Château des Limbes, tandis que Belasco s’occupe de la garde de Michaël. Dans la salle du trône, ils sont d’abord confrontés à S’ym, démon personnel de Michaël. Ce dernier est mis hors d’état de nuire par Phénix. Malheureusement, One-eye éprouvait tant de haine envers S’ym qu’il invoqua, oh ! sans y penser et sans y croire vraiment, la mort sur lui. Dans les Limbes, cette bravade provoqua le réveil de l’entité symbiotique d’olivier, une sorte d’avatar de la mort. Mystic arrive alors à libérer les bons côtés de Timemaster, et ce dernier combat alors le symbiote. Les VdTII n’ont que le temps de se regrouper dans l’arène avant de disparaître dans l’explosion provoquée par la dernière passe d’armes entre Michaël et le symbiote. 12/06/1994 Les VdTII se réveillent au Castel. Freezer, Interface et Optimus sont placés dans des caissons de survie. Streamer, en soignant Interface, découvre qu’elle est enceinte. Timemaster se révèle amnésique, ne se rappelant rien des événements du 21/05/1994 au 11/06/1994. 13/06/1994 Mystic retourne à Seattle. L’équipe s’organise. Streamer devient chef, Interface pilote et Riddler responsable des ordinateurs. Twister voit ses implants réparés et améliorés. 8°) Asguard Akira 8 1 0 1 Nexus 13 5 5 6 Optimus 8 1 0 5 Riddler 12 0 1 0 Streamer 9 0 8 0 Tefel 14 2 6 5 14/06/1994 Nexus devient le responsable des communications des VdTII. Akira revient de vacance. Tefel fournit du métal à MID. Carole Denver, présidente de la Fondation Swannson, rend visite au complexe du Castel. Au même moment, MID détecte de puissantes perturbations aux environs de l’île de Kirinos, en Grèce. Mlle Denver décide alors d’envoyer les VdTII enquêter sur place. L’ensemble de l’équipe s’envole avec le Goliath pour la Grèce. 15/06/1994 Arrivée à Kirinos. Afin de mieux enquêter, les VdTII se font passer pour des touristes. Ils rencontrent Miss Steele et Mr Holt. Sur la plage, Interface teste ses nouveaux pouvoirs au grand dam de ses amis. Peu de temps après, un orage magique éclate. Optimus, envoyé en éclaireur, est mis hors circuit par la foudre. Peu de temps après, Amara l’enchanteresse et ses cavaliers démons apparaissent. Leur but est facilement atteint : capturer et emmener les VdTII en Asguard, patrie d’Odin. 16/06/1994 les VdTII, sauf Akira, se réveillent dans le palais de l’enchanteresse. Timemaster tente alors de se téléporter ailleurs, mais les défenses magiques du château le font rester sur place. Au contraire de ses amis qui sont éparpillés dans l’espace et le temps des neufs royaumes. Amara fait prisonnier Michaël, et asservit son côté sombre pour retrouver les autres. 17/06/1994 Akira se retrouve dans le palais de Loki. Ce dernier l’influence petit à petit. Akira a de plus en plus confiance en Loki. Riddler vient en aide au peuple nain mais est gravement blessé. Tefel devient esclave du hall de Harald Fergusson. Optimus rencontre Hela en Hell. Twister découvre les joies de vivre du jeune héros en Asguard même. Nexus succombe aux tentations culinaires des Elfes Noirs, et devient à son tour un être féerique. Phénix rencontre la princesse des loups, et tombe amoureux. 18/06/1994 Le mauvais côté de Timemaster capture Twister en Asguard. 19/06/1994 Nexus, devenu elfe du feu, mène une attaque sur le peuple nain. Heureusement Riddler et Eïtri parviennent à repousser les attaques des Elfes Noirs. Eïtri rend son libre arbitre à Nexus. Le mauvais côté de Timemaster capture Phénix. 20/06/1994 Loki rend visite aux nains, et y trouve Riddler. Pour le sauver, Eïtri promet à Loki de créer un marteau pareil à Mjolnir. Riddler et Nexus se mettent alors à rechercher les autres VdTII. Le mauvais côté de Timemaster massacre le Hall de Fergusson dans le but de capturer Tefel, mais ce dernier est sauvé par l’intervention opportune d’Optimus. 21/06/1994 Optimus et Tefel rencontrent Streamer, vieilli d’un an, mais redevenu physiquement lui-même. Il a dû survivre pendant près d’un an dans le désert en s’occupant d’une fillette, qui s’est révélée être une envoyée des Nornes. Mais arrivent alors Timemaster, Phénix et Twister (tous deux possédés), Riddler, Nexus et Interface, montée sur un cheval ailé. Cette dernière est devenue une Walkyrie pendant ces derniers mois. Un combat s’engage au terme duquel les VdTII l’emportent sur les cavaliers fantômes et libèrent Phénix et Twister. Interface parvient à hypnotiser le mauvais côté de Timemaster. Au palais, Timemaster parvient à envoyer un message de détresse à Ultimate des Technokids sur Terre. 22/06/1994 Les VdTII investissent le palais de l’enchanteresse. Au prix d’un difficile combat, ils battent Amara et libèrent Timemaster. Ils peuvent alors repartir, mais ils apprennent que c’est Loki qui a commandité leur enlèvement. De plus ce dernier retient encore Akira. Ceci, et les problèmes personnels des VdTII (Nexus devenu Elfe du Feu, Streamer choisi par les Nornes, Riddler redevable à Eïtri, Phénix amoureux, Interface devenue Walkyrie et Twister ayant trouvé la vie de ses rêves) font qu’ils décident de rester pour se mesurer à Loki. 9°) Le Dieu du Tonnerre Hiddenin 33 6 1 1 Nexus 28 6 0 0 Optimus 31 0 0 0 Riddler 36 6 0 0 Streamer 29 1 1 5 23/06/1994 Riddler et Nexus sont retournés chez les nains pour aider Eïtri. Twister est retourné s’amuser en Asguard. Tefel a réussi à rétablir sa liaison avec Babel, et ainsi aide Timemaster à décrypter les ouvrages magiques d’Amara. Optimus est envoyé à Asguard espionner Loki. Phénix et Streamer suivent son évolution. Sur Terre, Ultimate réunit les Technokids (Créator, Speedout, Quicksilver, Handshield, Brightline et Bronze), mais ne peut accéder à Asguard. Gabriel leur apparaît alors et les amène en Asguard. Le nouveau marteau en Uru est forgé par Eïtri. Riddler et Nexus l’emmènent alors à Asguard. Optimus, métamorphosé en un oiseau métallique, détecte et commence à suivre Akira lorsque Loki le détecte et l’abat. désobéissant à Streamer, Interface et Tefel se portent à son secours. Hiddenin, ancien NWOE, apparaît dans le palais de l’enchanteresse. il y rencontre les VdTII. 24/06/1994 En Asguard, Tefel transmet l’énergie de ses implants à Optimus pour le sauver. Cet événement permet à Interface de convaincre Twister de revenir avec ses amis. Riddler et Nexus rencontrent Ultimate, Brightline et Handshield à l’entrée d’Asguard.. La princesse des loups, les ayant rencontré dans la forêt, guide Quicksilver, Bronze, Speedout et Créator au palais de l’enchanteresse où ils rencontrent Timemaster, Phénix, Hiddenin et Streamer. Timemaster se déclare alors être prêt magiquement pour ramener Akira vers eux. Malheureusement sa tentative est détectée par Loki. Il apparaît en personne et abat le groupe pour en prendre le contrôle. Il transforme alors Phénix et la princesse des loups en créatures féroces et envoie ces derniers chercher le marteau en Asguard. Il rejoint alors Akira, laissant le soin à Timemaster d’envoûter les autres. En Asguard, les créatures de Loki, aidés par des trolls de pierre, attaquent les VdT et les Technokids. Malgré leurs efforts, ils arrivent à enlever Nexus, le marteau et à empoisonner Riddler. Interface découvre alors qu’elle peut voir le spectre de la mort planer sur lui. Seul Phénix a été sauvé de sa malédiction par l’épée enchantée de Riddler. Les héros se séparent à nouveau. Phénix, Brightline et Interface partent libérer les prisonniers de Loki alors qu’Ultimate, Twister, Riddler, Tefel, Optimus et Handshield se rendent dans le Hall de Loki. Dans le palais, Streamer arrive à abattre Timemaster. Tous se rendent au hall de Loki. Au hall, Loki présente Akira au peuple d’Asguard comme le nouveau dieu de la Foudre. Malgré les efforts des VdTII et des Technokids présents, Akira accepte ce don. Riddler, dans un ultime effort pour empêcher cela se voit abattu par un éclair d’Akira. Hela, déesse de la mort, vient alors réclamer son dû. Ceci fait reprendre ses esprits à Akira. Les Technokids et les VdTII forcent alors Hela à se retirer. Loki se prépare alors à tirer les marrons du feu lorsque les Technokids et les VdTII le menacent de tout révéler à Odin. Akira renonce aussi à son nouveau pouvoir divin. Loki, fou de rage, renvoie alors les héros sur Terre tout en annulant tous les sorts dont ils ont été victimes ou dont ils ont bénéficiés. Akira est renvoyé avec les Technokids alors qu’Hiddenin est renvoyé avec les VdTII. 10°) Partiels 25/06/1994 Akira quitte les VdTII pour se remettre des événements qu’il a vécu. 27/06/1994 Début de la semaine de partiels. 01/07/1994 Fin de la semaine des partiels. 06/07/1994 Les résultats sont plutôt bons. Interface, Riddler, Nexus, Tefel et Twister sont admis en deuxième année. Streamer et Optimus sont recalés. 07/07/1994 Début des Vacances. L’école commence à avoir meilleure mine et pourra accueillir de nouveaux étudiants à la rentrée scolaire. Les Voyageurs du Temps rencontrent alors les Technokids Bêta, les futurs étudiants de la Fondation. Quelques changements prennent place dans l’équipe. Timemaster et Phénix s’inscrivent à l’école, et Timemaster devient responsable des affaires magiques. Streamer prend à cœur de tenir à jour les rapports de l’équipe. Pour les vacances, Optimus, Phénix et Nexus partent dans leurs familles alors que Twister se rend à Hawaii. Timemaster, Interface, Riddler, Tefel et Streamer seront l’équipe de garde de ces vacances. Pour ne pas provoquer de paradoxes temporels, étant en effet actuellement porté disparu, Xavier Eier doit rester caché au Castel. Gabriel vient lui rendre visite. A son départ, Xavier change son nom de code pour Alder et devient membre des CQAT avec pour protectorat l’école du Castel. 11°) Thunderstryke : Tekwall Alder 32 6 2 0 Freezer 26 0 0 2 One-eye 36 0 0 5 Streamer 36 5 0 0 08/07/1994 Riddler et Tefel sont partis à Paris pour déménager l’appartement de Laurent. Freezer sort enfin de son coma (qui durait depuis le 09/06/1994). Il tente de régler ses comptes avec Timemaster, mais comme ce dernier a tout oublié de ces événements, Freezer n’essuie que de la sympathie. Par contre Interface a vu cette intervention d’un très mauvais œil. One-eye, sans nouvelles de sa sœur Clarisse Jones, demande à Harvester des CQAT de la retrouver. Alder va chercher Nexus. Streamer, Nexus, Timemaster, Interface, One-eye, Freezer et Alder décident alors de s’entraîner. Tout d’un coup la salle d’entraînement virtuel perd le contrôle. Les héros doivent alors affronter des hologrammes tangibles d’ennemis réels ou imaginaires, tels les VdTII version nazi, le maître des Sources actuel, Alternance, Tekwall, Barghest, etc. Ils réussissent de justesse à déconnecter Coach, l’ordinateur qui contrôle la salle, mais en en payant le prix : seuls Streamer et Alder sont encore conscients au sortir de cette épreuve. Ils se rendent compte alors qu’il s’agit d’une manipulation de leur premier ennemi : Tekwall. Celui-ci a en effet réussi à s’emparer de tout le réseau informatique de l’école, contrôlant MID et Coach. Ils affrontent alors ce dernier, et c’est in extremis qu’Alder réussit à désintégrer Tekwall. Toutefois, le soir, l’école est touchée par la même vague électromagnétique de haute intensité qui ravage l’électronique terrestre et paralyse l’hémisphère nord. Gabriel arrive au Castel et emmène avec lui Streamer, Nexus, Alder et Freezer. One-eye, Interface et Timemaster commencent alors à la fois à organiser des secours pour les populations en danger et à réparer le Castel. 12°) Thunderstryke : Le Garde Tefel 15 31 0 5 Streamer 7 19 5 15 Riddler 8 18 0 25 08/07/1994 Olivier et Laurent arrivent à l’appartement vers midi. Le déménagement leur semble alors s’éterniser lorsqu’ils reçoivent la visite de trois membres des Technokids : Albrecht Stéphane i.e. Ultimate, Barbelin Emmanuel i.e. Handshield et Marie-Aude Volpini i.e. Brightline. Dans l’après-midi, Streamer franchi un portail crée à cette intention par Gabriel. Il narre alors ce qui est en train de se dérouler au Castel, malgré la fatigue qu’il ressent à exister deux fois au même moment. Avant même une concertation des héros quand à l’attitude à adopter retentit un appel d’urgence des Technokids. Ceux-ci sont intervenus à la Tour Eiffel pour la libérer d’une prise d’otage, et ont échoués. Tous s’y rendent au plus vite pour se rendre compte que seul le 3ème étage est encore occupé. Malgré leur approche furtive, ils sont obligés d’y affronter le Garde et sa Garde Noire. L’affrontement tourne malheureusement au tragique lorsque plusieurs membres de la garde noire périssent. Tour à tour, Ultimate, Riddler, Tefel et Streamer tombent. A la fin, le Garde prend en otage Riddler toujours inconscient. Handshield et Brightline décident de le laisser partir, mais au dernier moment ce dernier lache Riddler du haut de la Tour Eiffel avant de prendre la fuite. Les Technokids et la tour Eiffel ont été libérés au prix fort. Après avoir réglé quelques détails, les VdT et les Technokids se retirent. Ils se préparent alors à la vague électromagnétique, qui touche de plein fouet Paris vers les 21 heures. Toute électronique active arrête de fonctionner. 30 minutes plus tard Gabriel vient chercher Tefel, Streamer, Quicksilver et Ultimate. 13°) Thunderstryke : Hécate Cobalt 25 35 5 10 Nexus 36 30 5 5 Streamer 21 25 15 32 Tefel 45 35 0 30 08/07/1994 Le complot Thunderstryke est enfin dévoilé. Tout groupe affilié à la Ligue ou à la Fondation Swannson a été la cible d’une attaque. Les Voyageurs du Temps II ont été attaqués par Tekwall, les Technokids par le Garde, les New Darkbeast par Shivah, Infini II par Amphitryon, et Alternance a enlevé les jeunes Technokids Bêta. De même Sunshield, Mediator et le free-lance Cobalt ont dû faire face à une évasion massive de Steellake, alors que les CQAT n’ont pas pu appréhender Albédo. Knockball, enfin, a failli se faire enlever par les Formes d’argent. La plupart des attaques ont échouées, mais le complot a laissé ses marques : énormes pertes matérielles et mort du VdTII Riddler. Le pire, toutefois, restait à venir. Un système d’armement inconnu, un système de satellites, a plongé l’hémisphère nord de la Terre, grâce à une onde de choc électromagnétique qui a mis toute électronique hors service. L’énigmatique Gabriel Mor a donc réuni sur la Lune tous ceux qui s’en sont sorti plus ou moins indemnes. Ont été assemblés Streamer, Tefel et Nexus des VdTII, Alder et Sunshield des CQAT, Mystic et Preyhunter des Infini II, Ultimate et Quicksilver des Technokids, Pazuzu des New Darkbeast, Freezer de la FSA, Quetzal des Newforce, et les free-lances Chimère, Knockball et Cobalt. La soirée est passée à établir un plan d’attaque. 09/07/1994 Dans les groupes de la Ligue, un plan d’urgence est établi pour aider ceux qui ont souffert de la vague électromagnétique. New Darkbeast, CQAT, Technokids et Infini II se mobilisent. Du côté des VdTII, avec le retour d’urgence de Phénix, le pouvoir de Timemaster est bien utile pour empêcher divers crash d’avions. L’assemblée investit le 5ème satellite de Thunderstryke. 5 groupes ont étés formés : quatre seront téléportés dans chacune des ailes du satellite, alors que le 5ème groupe attaquera de l’extérieur directement. Les différents groupes ont plus ou moins de chance face à leurs adversaires. Alternance met facilement hors d’état de nuire Streamer et Freezer, et poursuit Ultimate dans les coursives. Thunderstryke en affrontant Chimère met Pazuzu et Tefel en mauvaise posture. Le Garde bloque le groupe de Mystic, elle, Sunshield et Cobalt, dans une coursive et menace de la décompresser. Tefel réussit à déconcentrer Thunderstryke suffisamment pour que Chimère le mette hors d’état de nuire, et Pazuzu parvient à les sortir de l’impasse où ils étaient, sauvant ainsi la vie de Tefel. Sunshield fait sauter le sas, éjectant par la même le Garde, mais leur faisant courir de gros risques. Toutefois, grâce à Cobalt, ils arrivent à passer et à fermer le sas. Arrive vers eux Ultimate, toujours poursuivi. Mystic ferme alors la cloison devant eux, et la cloison derrière alternance, et ouvre un autre sas. Alternance est alors aussi éjecté de la station, mais leur groupe est bloqué. Le groupe de Tefel rejoint celui de Nexus (Lui, Quicksilver et Preyhunter) au centre de la station. Chimère les quitte alors pour aller secourir le groupe de Mystic. Le reste se rend au centre de contrôle. Le groupe de Quetzal investit alors la station (Alder, Knockball et lui). Dans la salle de contrôle, Tefel, Pazuzu, Quicksilver, Preyhunter et Nexus confrontent Hécate. La situation ne semble pas se débloquer lorsqu’Hécate prépare un missile en direction de Paris. Heureusement Gabriel et Quetzal détruisent à ce moment les centres vitaux de la station. Gabriel ramène alors tout le monde sur la Lune. Le 5ème satellite se désintègre lors de son entrée dans l’atmosphère. 10/07/1994 L’assemblée des héros se sépare. Gabriel ramène Streamer, Nexus, Freezer, Alder, Tefel et Cobalt au castel. 14°) Thunderstryke : Albédo Chimère 74 14 5 0 Dazer 24 1 0 0 Sunshield 24 2 0 0 Twister 47 31 0 10 10/07/1994 Twister a eu la surprise de voir Albédo se révéler à Hawaii. Avec l’aide de Chimère, Sunshield et Dazer, il arrive à l’appréhender et à le renvoyer à Steellake. 15°) Thunderstryke : Aftermath 11/07/1994 Le complot Thunderstryke a échoué et le monde est sauvé. Toutefois le missile prévu pour être lancé sur Paris a été détourné vers le Soleil. La Ligue contacte les VdTII, seuls possesseurs d’un véhicule spatial, pour qu’ils s’occupent de ce problème. A cours de solution, le groupe se rend en Norvège chez la Corporation Svenson. On découvre alors que Svenson peut contrôler Tefel. Les VdTII repartent avec de maigres idées. Ils décident finalement de remonter le temps au 09/07/1994 pour intercepter le missile. Nexus calcule les coordonnées, et Timemaster envoie le missile à ces coordonnées. Le Goliath s’y rend et les VdTII se rendent compte qu’ils ont perdu le missile. Une erreur a du survenir. 13/07/1994 Retour des VdTII dans le ligne de temps normal. 16°) Vacances d’été 14/07/1994 Enterrement de Riddler i.e. Olivier Peltier au cimetière de Mainviller. Etaient présents Tefel, Streamer, Nexus, Timemaster, Interface, Phénix, Alder, Freezer, One-eye, Mystic, Gabriel Mor, Ultimate, Handshield, Pazuzu, Chimère, Sthéno, Euryale, et Mr et Mme Peltier. Sont aussi venus se recueillir discrètement Hydre, Manticore et Brightline. 15/07/1994 One-eye part en Russie chercher sa sœur. 18/07/1994 Après un vote plus que mitigé (4 pour, 1 contre et 3 abstentions) Cobalt devient le 11ème VdTII. On souhaite donc la bienvenue à Alexandre Meux. Confrontation Tefel/Brightline à laquelle il reproche de ne pas avoir sauvé son frère. 19/07/1994 Tefel quitte les VdTII. Il va rejoindre sa cousine Mystic à Seattle sans que personne ne puisse l’en en empêcher. Interface et Timemaster partent en vacances en Australie avec Pazuzu. 20/07/1994 Alder, Streamer, Nexus et Cobalt décident d’utiliser le Goliath pour étudier la collision d’une comète avec Jupiter. Phénix et Freezer restent de garde. Peu de temps après son décollage, le Goliath disparaît corps et biens… 17°) Espace Cobalt 34 23 0 10 Nexus 35 26 0 5 Streamer 13 10 0 6 21/07/1994 Réveil de l’équipage du Goliath à proximité de 51 Pégasus, à 40 années lumières de la Terre. Alder a plutôt mal supporté le voyage et Nexus a le mal de l’espace. Sur Terre, Freezer et phénix lancent un plan de secours. 2 2/07/1994 Cobalt découvre un nouvel aspect de son pouvoir : il semble qu’il puisse s ‘autodiagnostiquer. Nexus commence à faire un check-up du Goliath. Il découvre avec stupeur que le système de 51 Pégasus est composé d’une naine brune et d’une géante tellurique, ainsi que d’une ceinture d’astéroïdes et d’un planétoïde cristallin. En s’approchant de ce planétoïde, ils y découvrent des structures non naturelles. Désobéissant à son chef, Nexus envoie des messages vers cette structure. Streamer tente alors de poser le Goliath sur le planétoïde mais échoue et ils s’écrasent sur la planète. Cobalt fait une crise dû à son manque de médicaments. 23/07/1994 Réveil d’Alder. Il est ébranlé par la situation actuelle du Goliath. Nexus et Cobalt vont explorer la surface du planétoïde et arrivent à la structure. Stupeur : cette structure ressemble fortement à une cathédrale. Cette cathédrale est habitée par des êtres de lumière (des anges ?) et leur chef (un archange ?) accueille en son sein le très croyant Cobalt. L’arrivée tardive de Streamer, et de son manque de tact, complique quelque peu les choses. Les VdTII sont obligés de fuir. Le planétoïde envoie alors une formidable rafale d’énergie sur le Goliath. Streamer tente alors d’aider Alder à piloter mais ne fait qu’aggraver les choses. Le Goliath s’écrase sur la géante. 24/07/1994 Sur Terre, la position du Goliath a été extrapolée. Phénix se transforme en Timemaster, et, avec Freezer, ils se téléportent à travers l’espace et le temps dans le système de 51 Pégasus. Ne localisant pas le Goliath, ils reviennent sur Terre. 25/07/1994 Dans le Goliath, les héros découvrent leur triste situation. Ils n’ont que 24 heures avant qu’une exposition au rayonnement de 51 Pégasus ne rende le Goliath inhabitable et les condamnent à une mort cuisante. Grâce à son Télétech, Nexus envoie un message expliquant leur situation à M.I.D. Ce faisant il est immobilisé dans le faisceau de transformation. Cobalt et Streamer installent en extérieur des panneaux solaires pour recharger l’énergie du Goliath. Alder disparaît dans les toilettes du Goliath, emportant avec lui vivres, nourriture et les toilettes à proprement parler. 23 heures plus tard, le message réponse de M.I.D. parvient aux VdT, leur demandant des coordonnées exactes. Trop tard. La conjonction a lieu. 26/07/1994 Alertés par l’urgence de la situation, Phénix et Freezer reviennent dans le système de 51 Pégasus. Ils localisent le Goliath grâce aux capteurs solaires. Freezer utilise ses pouvoirs pour sauver les VdTII et Phénix les ramène tous sur Terre. Alder est donc porté disparu. 27/07/1994 Cobalt se réveille et part chercher ses médicaments à Lyon. 03/08/1994 Streamer et Phénix sont guéris de leurs brûlures. 04/08/1994 Cobalt est initialisé VdTII. Streamer remet en cause son rôle de chef. 18°) Combat Fratricide Cobalt 38 41 6 5 Freezer 13 0 0 0 Nexus 13 0 0 0 Phénix 22 32 3 31 Streamer 25 2 6 0 05/08/1994 Nexus rend visite à ses parents. Phénix et Cobalt s’entraînent. Inventaire des dommages du Goliath qui sont considérables. 06/08/1994 Phénix, Streamer et Cobalt décident d’aller au Queen, à Paris. Ils y retrouvent Quicksilver i.e. Legendre Elisabeth et se payent un bon délire. 07/08/1994 Jour de repos. 08/08/1994 Freezer organise des vacances en Autriche. David, Jacques, Alexandre, Frédéric et Gregory arrivent le soir à Genève. Jacques découvre les joies du sexe avec une fille du coin. 09/08/1994 Cobalt a la gueule de bois. Arrivée le soir à Viennes. 10/08/1994 Visite historique de Viennes. Rencontre avec Heïdi et Gretschen. 11/08/1994 Rencontre avec Sirie Lovka, jeune étudiante en vacances. Les VdTII jouent au kart. Ballade romantique et visite en famille pour David. 12/08/1994 Ballade en calèche, pique-nique et aboutissement des jeux coquins pour Streamer et Cobalt. 13/08/1994 Préparatifs pour la fête à l’embuscade, la boîte de prédilection de nos héros en vacances. Les VdTII, Freezer, Gretschen, Heïdi et Sirie s’y rendent. C’est la fête de l’année. 14/08/1994 Au cours de la Fête, Bertha, membre du groupe des Teknokids Gamma, se dirige vers le centre de la piste et tire au hasard dans la foule. Dans la panique qui s’en suit, Freezer, Cobalt et Phénix ne peuvent empêcher Bedlam, Mother et Quatro d’enlever facilement Streamer et Nexus. La jeune Sirie Lovka est emmenée aussi car elle était un témoin trop gênant. 15/08/1994 Kurishawa questionne Streamer et Nexus, privés de leur pouvoirs. Ces derniers ont toute latitude pour observer et apprendre à connaître les Teknokids Gamma, en particulier les deux nouveaux Mother et Bedlam. Les autres VdT repèrent leur position grâce à M.I.D. Ils investissent la base provisoire des Teknokids Gamma. Dans l’inévitable mêlée qui s’en suit, Phénix et Cobalt affrontent et mettent hors d’état de nuire Bedlam, Quatro et Bertha alors que Freezer met en fuite Kurishawa et bat Mother. Les captifs sont libérés et tous évacuent la place. Malheureusement le bâtiment s’écroule sur Bertha, la seule Teknokid Gamma encore présente au dénouement, les autres prennent la fuite. 16/08/1994 Retour au Castel. Après les soins d’usage, et l’établissement des rapports par Streamer, les VdT retournent finir leur vacances en Autriche. Sirie reste se faire soigner au Castel et en apprend plus sur la Fondation. 23/08/1994 Cobalt se sépare d’Heïdi et rentre avec Phénix et Nexus en France. Là, il se rend à Lyon, et Phénix et Nexus rentrent en Famille. 31/08/1994 Tous sont de retour au Castel. 19°) Changements Cobalt 41 26 0 5 Freezer 30 0 0 0 Nexus 41 6 5 20 Phénix 37 11 0 0 Sirie Lovka 36 22 0 20 Streamer 25 2 6 0 01/09/1994 Phénix, Cobalt, Nexus, Streamer et Freezer sont au Castel. Sirie Lovka est guérie, et déclarée positive par le programme Epervier. 05/09/1994 Sirie se familiarise avec les méta-humains de la Ligue. Le matin, une colonne de lumière blafarde s’élève de Saint Avold jusqu’au ciel. Visite de Gabriel Mor. 06/09/1994 Retour de Twister à Hawaii. Visite aux Technokids à Paris. 08/09/1994 Retour de vacances de Timemaster, d’Interface et d’Optimus. 09/09/1994 Réunion de réorganisation des VdTII. Streamer cède la place de chef à Phénix. Nexus assume les fonctions de responsable informatique en attendant qu’Optimus y soit formé. Twister et Streamer se formeront aux postes de canonnier et de copilote. Sealey annonce qu’elle se retire temporairement le temps d’accoucher. 10/09/1994 Arrivée de Créator et d’Ultimate des Technokids pour aider à la réparation du Goliath. 12/09/1994 Retour des Technokids Bêta de New-York. 15/09/1994 Réunion de l’école. présentation de la nouvelle directrice Elisabeth Lyan. Début des cours et arrivée des autres étudiants. 16/09/1994 Réunion de la Ligue. Intégration des VdTII à la Ligue. One-eye des F.S.A. est porté disparu. 28/09/1994 Le Goliath est réparé. Départ de Créator et d’Ultimate. 29/09/1994 Sealey obtient de suivre les cours de chez elle en Australie. 30/09/1994 Départ de Sealey. 20°) Redflag : Alerte Rouge ! Cobalt 49 38 40 10 Freezer 24 5 0 0 Globe 12 0 0 0 Gypse 69 27 20 0 Nexus 24 40 0 0 Optimus 65 23 0 20 Phénix 25 0 20 25 Streamer 24 10 0 0 Timemaster 24 20 0 0 Twister 35 7 0 20 02/10/1994 Catastrophe écologique en Sibérie. Les VdTII arrivent du futur (11/10/1994) pour connaître le rapport entre Redflag et la pollution de la vallée de Petchova. Sur place, ils affrontent Dark Beauty, Trekk et Oldstone. Ce combat se solde par l’enlèvement de Freezer par Vodianoï. Phénix est gravement blessé, ce qui oblige les VdT à retourner dans le futur. 09/10/1994 Attaque de One-eye et de Eisdene, contrôlés par le projet Redflag, sur l’école. Harvester est blessé. Eisdene meurt, non sans avoir provoqué un changement important dans le métabolisme de la Technokid Bêta Globe. One-eye est ramené à ses esprits et raconte comment le projet Redflag avait repris le contrôle sur lui. M.I.D. met du temps à se remettre de l’attaque. 10/10/1994 Les VdTII cherchent la présence de Redflag en Russie et trouvent le rapport sur la pollution en Sibérie. Ils décident de se rendre au 02/10/1994, mais en reviennent avec Phénix blessé et Freezer enlevé. A leur retour One-eye est parti. 11/10/1994 Dévalorisation du Rouble provoquée par Charism. Les VdTII se rendent à l’ancienne base des Redflags. Ils ont la surprise de la trouver rénovée. Ils y confrontent les membres du groupe Powerflag qui était sous l’emprise d’un cristal hypnotique. Gypse fait s’écrouler le cristal, mais pas avant qu’Optimus ne soit hypnotisé aussi. Dans le combat qui suit, One-eye est libéré. Cobalt tue Charism et Trekk. Freezer et Background sont enlevés par Oldstone. Toutefois, et grâce à Timemaster, les VdTII localisent Oldstone. Se lançant à leur poursuite, ils découvrent un nouveau complexe souterrain de l’organisation Redflag. Là ils affrontent Yarlov et sa version actuelle de Redflag (Polievik, Domovoï, Vodianoï et Oldstone). Le combat tourne mal. Phénix est à nouveau gravement blessé mais est sauvé d’une mort certaine par Nexus alors que Dark Beauty meurt en tombant dans un cratère de lave. One-eye meurt en sauvant sa sœur. A la fin, ayant sauvé Freezer et Background, les VdTII évacuent un complexe envahi par la glace. 12/10/1994 Le bilan est lourd. Du groupe Powerflag sont morts 5 membres : Eisdene, Trekk, Charism, Dark Beauty et One-eye. Einstein est présumé mort. Ce groupe cesse donc d’exister . La plupart des VdTII ferment les yeux sur les violences perpétrées par Cobalt. Freezer et Background partent quelques temps à Denver. 13/10/1994 Naissance de Chuck Seaton en Australie. 21°) Résurrection Cobalt 34 35 0 7 Gypse 26 46 0 7 Mystic 19 30 0 0 (pas donnés !) Nexus 19 30 0 0 Optimus 39 30 0 0 Phénix 23 30 6 9 Streamer 28 60 0 19 Tefel 19 30 0 0 (pas donnés !) Timemaster 19 45 0 0 Twister 19 30 0 0 (pas donnés !) 16/10/1994 Réunion de la Ligue. 18/10/1994 A Denver, office funéraire des membres de Powerflag. Background hésite sur la marche à suivre pour son avenir. 07/11/1994 Premier samedi des vacances de la Toussaint. Gypse détecte des anomalies géologiques dans la région du Castel. Phénix part enquêter sur la présence des Webers à Metz. Tefel réunit les VdTII et leur demande de l’aide pour retrouver l’âme de son frère disparue dans les mondes sombres. Après avoir trouvé la fréquence exacte des mondes, les VdTII, Mystic et Tefel s’y rendent et se dirigent vers le château du Roi Raven. Ils y sont reçus par un membre de la Garde Royale, qui les conduit à leurs appartements. 08/11/1994 Nexus est capturé, et torturé, par les Gardes Royaux. Streamer résiste à une tentative de contrôle mental exercée sur lui par le chef des gardes : Christopher Vorhyël. Les VdTII se demandent quelle marche à suivre lorsque Tefel, excédé, fait équipe avec Optimus pour faire diversion alors que Mystic et Gypse libèrent l’âme de Riddler, incarnée dans le corps d’un élu. Les VdTII retrouvent alors Tefel et Optimus, et affrontent brièvement les Gardes avant de prendre la fuite. Dans leur course éperdue, ils arrivent malencontreusement dans la salle d’audience du Roi Raven qui utilise le pouvoir terrifiant de son homonyme sur eux. Tefel et Cobalt tombent. Timemaster crée alors un portail de retour vers le Castel, mais Olivier est abattu dans le dos par le Raven. Nexus récupère alors sans problème son âme grâce au morceau de la lame de Gabriel. 09/11/1994 Le processus de clonage de Riddler est mis en route. Toutefois, Nexus fait de lui un O.C.E. Riddler devient alors un hologramme vivant et réintègre les VdTII. 14/00/1994 Timemaster, en compagnie des Technokids Bêta, rencontre Paradoxe. 16/11/1994 Réunion de la Ligue. 17/11/1994 Attaque de Paradoxe. Mystic vient de Seattle et calme le jeu. Paradoxe intègre les Technokids Bêta. 22°) Opération Baker Cobalt 41 40 20 0 Gypse 36 0 40 18 Optimus 24 10 6 2 Phénix 25 30 20 30 16/12/1994 Réunion de la Ligue. 18/12/1994 Semaine des partiels de Noël. 19/12/1994 Fin des Partiels. Samedi Soir. Au moment où Gypse, Phénix, Cobalt et Optimus se rendaient en boîte, ils se font attaquer sur la route entre Longeville et Saint Avold par un agent de l’empire de l’aube qui les envoient dans une autre dimension. Jour 1 Gypse, Cobalt, Optimus et Phénix découvrent leur nouvel environnement : une Pologne au sortir d’une 3ème guerre mondiale, quasiment détruite. Jour 2 Les VdTII se mettent en quête d’une quelconque civilisation. Jour 3 Pris pour des mutants, ils se laissent capturer par une armée Polonaise, qui les mènent devant le Colonel Surov. Les VdTII choisissent de coopérer avec Surov, et s’engagent dans le 451ème régiment de garde frontière de Pologne. Jour 4 Combat contre un jaguar muté. Surov confie aux VdTII la mission de ramener Olivier Baker, espion à la solde du Baron Noir. Ils se mettent en route, guidés par Alan Kilmers. Jour 5 Arrêt à l’auberge du Joyeux Finlandais. Rencontre avec les Quambos à Pulawy. Jour 7 Arrêt à Varsovie. Mort de Kilmers. Rencontre de Franklin Anita. Jour 8 En échange de l’aide d’Anita, les VdTII acceptent de faire exploser le Baron Noir à l’aide d’une bombe nucléaire. Jour 9 A Gora-Kalvoria, rencontre de Baker et du Gabriel Mor de cette dimension. Appréhension de Baker. Bataille de la colline. Mort de Baker et de Franklin. Jour 15 Gabriel les renvoient sur Terre, les privant de leurs souvenirs de cette aventure à la demande de Cobalt. Retour peu de temps après des VdTII à leur point de départ, leurs souvenirs de ce voyage effacés. 23°) Empire du Soleil Levant Cobalt 53 12 80 6 Gypse 29 13 10 6 Nexus 15 0 0 0 Optimus 16 5 0 0 (pas donnés !) Phénix 15 6 10 16 Streamer 16 5 0 11 Timemaster 15 0 0 0 (pas donnés !) Twister 15 0 0 0 (pas donnés !) 19/12/1994 Tôt le matin. Les VdTII renvoyés dans notre continuum espace-temps (Cobalt, Phénix et Optimus) et Gypse affrontent et forcent à fuir l’agent de l’empire de l’aube. De retour au Castel, ils appellent les autres VdT pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils décident d’attendre avant d’agir. 20/12/1994 M.I.D. sonde les VdT pour déterminer l’origine de leur agression. Le soir, il découvre que Gypse a été « marquée » grâce à un émetteur. Les VdTII lui demandent alors de servir d’appât pour capturer et interroger un ou plusieurs de leur agresseurs. Ce plan n’est qu’une demi réussite : les deux agents capturés se sont dissipés mais ont confirmé l’origine de l’agression. 21/12/1994 Les VdTII se rendent à Tokyo. Nexus et Twister restent en renfort sur le Goliath tandis que les autres sont accueillis par la famille Sanduran. Le soir, les VdTII investissent le temple de l’aube. Optimus, Gypse et Phénix affrontent un grand nombre d’agents et s’en sortent bien jusqu’au moment où ils tombent dans le piège d’un bête ascenseur empli de gaz soporifique. Timemaster, Streamer et cobalt arrivent dans le hall précédant la salle du trône. Ils laissent Alexandre s’occuper des gardes et pénètrent dans leur objectif. Ils y rencontrent l’empereur de l’aube. de leur discussion résulte beaucoup de méfiance, d’incompréhension (il les prend pour des agents de la Corporation Svenson), mais les deux VdT se sont rendus compte que l’empereur n’était pas à l’origine de l’attaque sur eux. Quel en aurait été l’intérêt au vu des dégâts de la guerre qu’avait mené son prédécesseur aux VdT d’origine ? Pendant ce temps, Cobalt se rend compte qu’il est séparé de ses amis par une porte électrifiée. Une prêtresse Kami l’attaque. Ce combat lui permet de franchir la porte. Il rejoint alors ses amis, et l’empereur comprend pourquoi il avait pris les VdT pour des agents de la corporation puisque l’un d’entre eux en fait réellement partie. Il attaque aussitôt Cobalt et tente de le faire tomber dans la Faille sans Fond. Les deux autres VdT, suspicieux, tardent à réagir mais finalement aident Cobalt. L’empereur est mis à terre, et il est alors sauvagement abattu par un Cobalt hors de lui. Un autre Empereur, vêtu de rouge, prend alors place sur le Trône. Il fait alors preuve de l’étendue de ses pouvoirs en réparant le Dojo. Il remercie les VdT et les congédie. Ils s’en vont alors, récupérant leurs amis. Les VdTII rentrent en France et Optimus reste un peu dans sa famille. 22/12/1994 Cobalt présente ses excuses au groupe, qui lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Toutefois, Phénix convoque le conseil intérieur de la Ligue, qui décide de surveiller de près Cobalt. 23/12/1994 Streamer accueille Gretschen, venue passer Noël avec lui. 24/12/1994 Noël. Optimus, Twister, Phénix et Nexus passent Noël dans leurs familles. Interface, Streamer, Cobalt et Gretschen passent Noël en Australie. Riddler et M.I.D. vont à Seattle pour être avec les Infini II et Tefel. 26/12/1994 Noël des VdTII au Castel. Echange de cadeaux. 27/12/1994 Départs des skieurs dans les Alpes. Les autres partent en vacance. 31/12/1994 Retour de tous les VdTII pour le Nouvel An, qu’ils vont passer avec les Technokids Bêta. 24°) Trahison Cobalt 0 17 0 0 Gypse 39 6 0 0 Interface 3 0 0 0 (pas donnés !) Nexus 44 6 0 11 Optimus 18 6 0 0 (pas donnés !) Phénix 36 11 0 0 Streamer 39 17 0 0 Timemaster 18 6 0 0 Twister 18 6 0 0 (pas donnés !) 31/12/1994 Réveillon du Nouvel An. Les VdTII fêtent nouvel an au castel avec les Technokids Bêta. Gypse, Fox, Globe et Nexus font les courses alors que Cobalt, Gretschen, Danse, Paradoxe et Aqualane s’occupent de la décoration. Streamer, Gypse et phénix s’occupent du repas. Nexus et Kuru s’occuperont de la musique. La soirée peut commencer. Différents couples se formeront pendant la soirée. Nous remarqueront que Nexus s’intéresse de très près à Globe, tandis que la jeune Danse s’intéresse de près à Cobalt. Finalement le roi et la reine de la soirée seront Nexus et Globe. A minuit, bonne année à tous. 01/12/1995 A 5 heures du matin, un feux d’artifice clôt la soirée. Tous vont se coucher. Cobalt met alors en œuvre son plan de capture des VdTII et des Technokids Bêta au profit de la Corporation Svenson. Il commence par neutraliser M.I.D. pour une durée de 24 heures grâce à un programme de la Fondation. Il continue ensuite en débranchant les systèmes de sécurité de l’école. Ceci lui permet de faire venir Sunset i .e. Wallendowsky Gregory afin qu’il l’aide. Ce dernier neutralise la matrice de Riddler, et sécurise l’infirmerie qui contient les patients Mindout, Xetrauq, Fréquence et le nouveau corps de Riddler. Pourtant de tous les invités, seule Gypse est encore éveillée. Elle est en train de se balader près des écuries lorsque Cobalt la retrouve. Un combat acharné, désespéré s’engage entre eux deux. Finalement, Cobalt s’en sort vainqueur, et l’amène près des autres. A 7 heures du matin, Cobalt neutralise Fox, Globe et Temple. Sunset neutralise Kuru, Aqualane, Streetjam et Timemaster. Cobalt commence alors à neutraliser les autres VdTII. Il neutralise Optimus, Twister et Interface, tout en prenant soins de ne pas réveiller Chuck. Sunset neutralise Danse et Chuppa. Pourtant, Nexus se réveille en entendant des bruits suspect. Il prévient ses compagnons. Phénix, Nexus, Paradoxe et Streamer, avec Gretschen comme témoin, affrontent Cobalt et Sunset. A la fin, seul Cobalt et Nexus se font face à face. Seule l’apparition de Gabriel fait tourner le combat en la faveur de Nexus. Gabriel désintègre Cobalt sous les yeux de Nexus. Les prisonniers sont libérés. 02/01/1995 Deux personnes quittent le castel : Gretschen, horrifiée par les événements qu’elle vient de vivre, et Danse amoureuse de Cobalt qui part à sa recherche. 16/01/1995 Conseil de la Ligue. Mise en place d’un protocole de recrutement pour éviter de futurs Cobalts. 25°) Nouveau Départ Gypse 7 8 0 10 Nexus 15 6 0 0 Phénix 7 7 1 20 Riddler 10 11 0 0 Streamer 13 7 0 0 03/02/1995 Séance d’entraînement dans les mondes bleus, puis intervention sur un attentat. Les VdTII vont récupérer un satellite hors d’usage pour ses composants. Durant ce voyage, on découvre que Gypse a le mal de l’espace. Par contre les composants récupérés sont vite transformés en de nouveaux équipements pour les VdTII. 04/02/1995 Nexus et Riddler travaillent quatre heures sur différents projets. Tout d’un coup, un virus informatique grippe M.I.D. Il semblerait que ce soit une séquelle du virus de Cobalt. Gabriel, arrivé de manière impromptue, conseille de se rendre à Vancouver pour trouver un antivirus. Sur place, les VdTII récupèrent l’antivirus et Streamer et Riddler font des relations publiques. 05/02/1995 Essai de l’antivirus réussi. Tout retourne à la normale à l’école. Retour Voyageurs du Temps II